Clarke's First Law
"When a distinguished but elderly scientist states that something is possible, he is almost certainly right. When he states that something is impossible, he is very probably wrong." - Arthur C. Clarke What Is Tech? Tech is the catch-all name that xenos use to refer to the advanced technology that they use to perform "miracles" when faced with problems that can't be solved by merely human methods. On the Xeno character sheet, there is a space for Tech. Each line has four boxes next to it: A, SA, I, and R. Archival While a xeno can use any Tech she can find a Memory for, most xenos like to have their Tech easily available. Almost all xenos have an Archive: an extensive library of Memories that she can access. Some xenos keep their Archives on their persons in a utility belt or briefcase; others have too many for this to be practical or prefer a more secure form of storage. A xeno who has physical ownership of a Memory may spend twice as many experiences as the corresponding Tech's dots to tick the A (Archive) or SA (Shared Archive) boxes. Once ticked, the xeno has placed the Memory in her Archive, and may access it at any time. Archived Tech is subject to the same rules as Sanctity of Merits: if a xeno is prevented in the long term from accessing her Archive (kidnapped and transported to another country, Memories are stolen or destroyed, and so on), she may untick the A or SA box and spend the experiences on a new Tech or a Merit. Some xenos place their tech in a Shared Archive. Each member of the flight can access the Shared Archive, but if the group splits up some items in the Shared Archive are never recovered. If this happens, each person in the flight unticks all SA boxes and receives one Experience per dot rather than the usual two. Installation A xeno who is able to touch a Memory and currently has no Tech installed may spend an instant action to activate it, no roll required. After activating all desired Memories (to a maximum of her Alienation), the xeno begins a meditation task. She must accumulate at least as many successes as she has activated Memories, with additional successes granting one Understanding each. Once this is done, she ticks the I (Install) box next to each appropriate Tech. She may now attempt actions involving the Tech. Should it matter, a Memory remains active for one hour, but will not deactivate while a xeno is meditating on it. A xeno may uninstall a Tech as an instant action requiring no roll, and may choose to treat a Tech as installed (even in excess of her Alienation) as long is she is touching an appropriate Memory. Readiness It is not enough to simply have a Tech installed. The xeno must also have the necessary devices to use the Tech. Once a Tech is installed, the xeno may attempt an extended Intelligence+Crafts+Alienation roll, which is completed after (Tech rating x 5) successes and requires a Resources (Tech rating) purchase. After succeeding, the xeno ticks the R (Ready) box next to the Tech. The Tech is now ready to use. A ready Tech is not destroyed after use or after the creating xeno uninstalls it, and can be transfered to anyone; though only abductees or xenos who have the Tech installed can operate it. A Tech is no longer ready if it is somehow removed from the xeno, though it will be ready again if the xeno recovers it. Using Tech A xeno who has a Tech installed and ready may use it. She spends Understanding equal to the Tech's rating and rolls Alienation as an instant action, with the following effects: Exceptional Success: The extra successes are their own reward. Success: The Tech activates successfully, and runs for a number of turns equal to the successes on the activation roll. Failure: The Tech does not activate this turn. Smack it and try again. Dramatic Failure: The Tech melts, spits sparks, or bursts into flame. It is no longer ready, and anyone within one yard of it next turn will take 1L damage. It is possible for a xeno who does not have a Tech installed to try using it, but this is a bad idea. Any successes in excess of one are removed, single successes are counted as failures, failures are counted as dramatic failures, and dramatic failures cause something appropriately catastrophic. Some Tech, such as ray guns (Dexterity+Firearms) or flying saucers (Wits+Drive) have alternate rolls. With such Tech, the xeno rolls the lower of the alternate roll or Alienation. Sizes All Tech has one of the following stat blocks, based on its size category. * Micro: Size 0, Structure 1, Hardness 0 * Mini: Size 1, Structure 3, Hardness 0. Minimum Strength 1. * Small: Size 3, Structure 5, Hardness 1. Minimum Strength 2. * Medium: Size 5, Structure 7, Hardness 1. Minimum Strength 3. Requires Strength 1 to move. * Large: Size 7, Structure 9, Hardness 2. Minimum Strength 4. Requires Strength 2 to move. * Extra-Large: Size 9, Structure 11, Hardness 2. Minimum Strength 5. Requires Strength 3 to move. * Extra-Extra-Large: Size 11, Structure 13, Hardness 3. Minimum Strength 6. Requires Strength 4 to move. * Gigantic: ''Size 15, Structure 17, Hardness 4. Minimum Strength 8. Requires Strength 6 to move. * ''Capital: Size 30, Structure 60, Hardness 8. Cannot be moved except under its own power, if applicable. Clash of Wills When two supernatural powers conflict, the one that takes precedence is determined by a roll-off. For this purpose, xenos roll Alienation.Category:Written Category:Rules Information Category:Revision 0